I Need You Now And Forever
by LoganRox
Summary: This starts after the last episode it doesn’t have any spoilers in it that I am aware of. It's my take of what should happen R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This starts after the last episode it doesn't have any spoilers in it that I am aware of. I hope you enjoy it.

Rory came home after her meeting with Jess that gave her more of an open mind in a way. She realized that if something didn't change she would lose the man she really loved. She realized that if him cheating on her could not make herself slam the door on him then there isn't much that will.

Rory got to the apartment to see it vacant. She felt the way it looked she knew things were changing and if with out moving anything around could change how the apartment was acorrding to their relationship it would be just the way she saw it now. She sat down on the couch and tried to work for a few hours but she didn't accomplished anything. It seamed as if everything she was doing was the same as how she felt...hut, sad, and broken. She just went to her bed and stared at the sealing till she fell asleep hours later.

Rory woke up the next morning with a new aspect of life. It can only get better cause if the saying is true that once you hit rock bottom you can only go up then it had to work for when you dig below rock bottom right?

Rory went to class. But found her personal life taking over once again a back tracking to the hole she berried herself in before. So she tried to concentrate no matter how many times she would try her thoughts would always go back to Logan and how he was doing, if he thought of her, would he except her apology.

Rory went back to their place to find he wasn't there and she sat alone in the dark till she couldn't take it anymore and she screamed as loud as she could but it did no good. She started crying, she cried about how bad she felt, how lonely she was, the way her a Logan were suffering, and how she may never be able to get back what she once had with him.

She sat there for at least two hours wanting to stop but just not being able to. She herd coming from down the hall a bunch of rowdy men. Who she new right away so she thought it high time to start to cover up all of her tears and woes before they came in and saw her in a state. She had way too many run ins with councilors. She quick got up went into the kitchen area and started to make coffee and tried to make it look like she was really okay and she tried to stop crying that instant. But it was too late as she was wiping her tears three men walked in. It was Logan, Colin and Robert. She wondered to herself where Finn was.

Logan looked around the place a bit till he say Rory then he saw her tear stained face and as soon as he saw it he saw her in a different lite the same look that he gave her before all of this mess happened he looked at her and saw her Rory. Not the girl that was taking and turned into a DAR girl the one her grandparents dreamed of he didn't see the girl that he came to love to hate but can't live without. Rory his Rory was really back in his mind she seamed to change him in some way her standing there in her complete exhausted, and lake of control made him change the way he thought.

He turned to the guys "I'll call you later I have a few things I have to do." As he finished Finn wondered in he was wondering where the hell he was.

Finn drunk obviously. "I see I haven't missed out on the fun yet."

Colin turned towards Finn getting at what Logan had to do and very happy for the couple seeing as they are both as bad as the other at times. Grabbed Finn and left. When the door closed. Rory pored herself some coffee and sat down searching for something to say. When the door closed Logan walked over to Rory and knelt down infrount of her and looked up. He dindn't know what was wrong or what to say so he just took a shot at it he couldn't stand her looking like this he wanted to kill the man that put her in this state. "Rory, Ace what's wrong? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?"

She looked down at him but didn't make eye contact. "I just...I just..."

Logan looked at her heartbroken. "You just what Ace speak to me."

Rory tears started to roll down her face more rappedly. "Its just Logan I cant remember the last time we had a civile conversation. I hate how this all turned out. I wish I could take back everything I did or didn't do rather to try a build our relationship back up. But even more so I wish that I didn't go..."

Logan looked at her not quite understanding. "Go where Rory, Ace?" He voice soft the whole time if possible got even softer when he said Ace.

"Go to Philly to go to Jesse's open house. When Jess tried to kiss me all I could think about was you and how no one has ever mad me feel the way you have and how I was reeking the greatest relationship I ever had. How you might not be able to trust me and..."

Logan cut her off with a kiss. "You cant get rid of me that easily Ace." Logan said smiling bigger then he had in a long time.

I hope you like it. Um I think it was a bit sappy maybe even a little to much for my own taste but I hope who ever read it did enjoy it. If you want me to continue it I will but I'm really am not sure what direction this story will take it I do continue it so im always eager to have suggestions and I will try my best to do what you want. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank all of my reviewers ggloverrl, justine260, Marry Royalty, katie, mrmp,iyasunflower, and cosmopolitan.

Logan looked into her eyes she just spilled her heart out. They both knew that this was not a will work this out tonight and everything is going to be perfect. They knew that this would take time but they are both willing to work at it so there is a silver lining to it all.

Rory looked into his eyes and quietly spoke. "Maybe there is a positive part to all of this not to say I liked us fighting but at least we know that we in the future will be able to face the problems." She smiled meekly.

Logan smirked. "So your thinking about our future but better yet your looking forward to our problems and the hard ships that may lie in our future."

Rory looked at him knowing that he was joke but still had to set him strait this really wasn't a laughing matter to her. "Logan I serious. I was just thinking that..."

Logan cut her off feeling slightly bad for making fun of her when clearly this was not the time. But still feeling the mood needed to be lightened laughed as he spoke. "I know what you were saying and I do agree that we can rest more easily knowing that our fights to come will end nicely."

Rory now laughing smacked his arm. "That's not what I meant you...you"

Logan smirking. "We're not going back to but face miscreant are we Ace?

They fooled around at little more just loving being in each others company and not feeling like they were in world war three.

They had somehow in the time when they were just staring into space moved to a more satisfying position with Rory sitting on his lap. They were fine just knowing that they are there for each other as they both got lost in there thoughts

As they were sitting there Rory realized that this was it this was the end for her she was in love this was the man that she wanted to be with for the rest of her live. She really wasn't sure what she would do with out him or what she would be with out him he was apart of her. She thought that she really wouldn't be upset if they wrote this on her id that she was Logan Huntzberger girlfriend...and hopefully he saw her the way that she say him her true love.

Logan thought as they sat there how much he loved this beautiful woman. How much Ace had changed him for the better. How ready he was to spend the rest of his life with her but at the same time he wanted to wait to make that official not because he wanted to have 'one last fling' but because he wanted everything for the both of them he wanted to be first and for most the perfect man. He wanted to be a working man that can offer more then what his dad gives to him just because he is the fist born son. But he didn't know what to do if his dad still mad him to away for a year. He was lost on that but he knew that this is something he had to hold close to him and make sure that no one not even his father could touch. He some how got pulled away from his thoughts.

Logan looked at the time it was 6 o'clock. "What do you say to going out to dinner?"

Rory looked at him. "Logan you know I would love to but its Friday and you know that I have my Friday night dinners. I would love to blow it off but mom would kill me." Rory leaned in and kissed him then she quickly pulled away. "Oh my god I have to go. I have to get changed I'm going to be late and Grandma is going to kill me."

Logan looked at her. "Rory relax just go get changed and tell her that you gorgeous boyfriend was late getting home from his trip and you got distracted." He smirked.

Rory looked at him and glared as he laughed at the situation. "This is not funny. Never mind I have to go. I don't have time for this."

Rory rushed and got changed in about 20 minuets she was about to walk out the door and then she turned towards him. "It's your first day back you should go out with your friends and I'll meat you after dinner and we can all go get some desert. What do you say?"

Logan smirked. "On our first day back...really back you already want to spent time with my friends." He smiled. "I think it's a great idea now go before your grandmother kills me for keeping you any longer."

Rory ran out the door after giving him a kiss and wondered what trouble they might get to with having Finn around.

Okay so not what you were expecting probably but I wasn't either my brain and fingers don't really always work together well I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all of my reviewers cosmopolitan, justine260, Winny Foster, Hopes2High, mrmp. You guys keep me going.

When Rory arrived she saw her mother's car but she was no where to be seen. She got that she was probably to late and her grandmother made her come inside. She needed an excuse and fast to explain why she was late for the Friday night dinner. She thought it best to use what Logan gave her that she was late due to Logan arriving late from her to worry and couldn't leave until she found out if everything was okay and she was in too much of a panic to call. But she never was a good lier so she might stick to the truth and just scrap some details like the whole fight that would cause an uproar that she was not prepared to deal with at this time. That was something that she would in all her power make it so that they never find out that he cheated because they would be less forgiving then she was. So she got out of her car and headed for the door and she ran the bell and as soon as it rang the door bell her grandmother opened the door and looked not to pleased that she was late. She only wondered what her mother could have tried to stall them with while she was not there. But her grandmother's appearance changed instantly once she saw who it was.

Emily gave Rory a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Rory it's so good to see you. Logan called and said you had a hard day at the paper and if that wasn't hard enough he was late getting back form his trip and you were worried and forgot to call."

Rory smiled Logan really does come though when she is in need. "Yes I did have a hard day thank you for understanding."

Emily gushed as they walked into the sitting room for drinks. "Logan is such a perfect man really he though you would have forgot to call after the days events so he gave us a call. That man really does love you Rory."

Rory smiled at her grandma. "Yes he is very thoughtful. It's really great. I think we will be able to get through thick and thin." Rory turned to look at her mother and grandfather." She gave her grandfather a hug and kiss on the cheek and the same with Lorelai and then sat next to her. They went through their normal drinks and dinner. The usual happened they asked about the paper, Yale, and Logan. Lorelai did her usual and annoyed them and made references that they couldn't follow that angered Emily. Lorelai did the usual and tried to get out of there as soon as possible.

They got out early by Rory saying that she was supposed to meet Logan and company for desert on there first day back. Once Lorelai and Rory was out side Lorelai turned to Rory. "I thought you and Logan were having troubles."

Rory looked at her and sighed a bit Lorelai never really like Logan even when she said she would try. "We were but after I saw Jesse I realized how much I love Logan and how I really have to fight to make sure we are good and to end our problems. I realized how much that relationships only work if both members are trying. Some how I forgot that. Well I really have to go meet them for desert. Bye Mom I love you. I call you tomorrow.

Rory got into her car and headed for New Haven. When she arrived at the place they were set to meet she got out. The guys were already in there with a round of drinks. She sat next to Colin and noticed that he had coffee. That was a bit strange for him but she can take advantage of that. "Hey guys." She said as she sat down." Robert, Colin, and Finn all said hi. Logan smiled at her and gave her a kiss she sat between himself and Colin so he said hello and gave her a kiss. "Oh you guys order and remembered me thanks guys." Rory said as she took Colin's coffee out of his hand.

Colin looked at her with a taken back expression and the others laughed at that. But to Colin this was not that funny that was his coffee. "Hey that was mine!"

Rory smiled at looked at Colin. "Well that's what you get for not waiting. And haven't you ever learned to share." She gave him an innocent look.

They all laughed once again Colin didn't. Robert chimed in. "Colin never was one for sharing."

Colin smirked. "Really Robert I thought that was you. You never was one to share with your brother or sisters."

Rory smiled. "Ah yes the infamous brother."

Finn thought it was about time he spoke. "Yes Billy's the name. Favorite child didn't even get sent away to boarding school and was quite the lady's man. I think he was about 14 years older then Robert here."

Rory choked. "I wonder if it's the same Billy?" She said quietly.

Finn looked at her. "The same what love?"

Rory smiled. "Well I know Billy is a popular name but my mom used to know a Billy and if he is 14 years order then Robert they are the same age. She tells this story about Billy and how he was in her room and my grandparents came home and so he went out the balcney and tried to fly and not go down the tree but that didn't work and he ended up with a broken arm. Oh well guess we will never know."

They all started to laugh around the time where she added about flying. They soon simmered down and they ordered their deserts and they all went home.

Rory and Logan left arm and arm as they got into her car and he drove back to their apartment.

I hoped you liked it I'm not sure if it was as good as the others. As for the whole Billy thing I thought of it a while back in the 5th season but never used it so I just wanted to add it in but now I'm not too sure if it works. Thanks for reading and please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all that reviewed, fox24, katie, cosmopolitan, mrmp, xx-andrea-xx, iyasunflower, justine260, and Hopes2High. You guys help me keep writing.

The next day Rory woke up to the smell of coffee. Rory walked into the living room/kitchen area and looked across the living room to find Logan cooking breakfast. Rory walked over but Logan had yet to see her because his back was to the room and he was facing the stove. Rory walked over and wraped her arms around him and he flinched a little taken by surprise but settled in seconds and turned around and gave her a kiss. "Hmm that smells good what are you making?"

Rory asked with a smile.

He smirked. "I'm sure you can already tell but coffee, bacon, and eggs."

Rory smiled. "Well I might have been able to tell about the coffee and the bacon but the eggs are a surprise." She surged and that made her so kissable to Logan that he leaned down and gave her another kiss before turning back to the stove and taking every thing off and putting it on a plate and bringing it over for them to eat it. They both enjoyed a great breakfast. After breakfast Logan and Rory were chating about the day to come and the events.

Logan smiled. "Why don't I drive the both of us to school because we have class the same time?"

Rory smirked. "Because you don't want to stay around after the meeting at t he Yale Daily News."

Logan looked at her. "Think about it this way Ace, if I'm there I have no excuse not to do the artical that you asined me and if writing or reaching gets old then I have time to take a nap. Oh and on top of that I think my father is planing to drop in so it would be wise for me to be there don't you think?"

Rory smirked. "Just a little. But when did that ever make you show up to the newspaper?"

Logan ruffled his hair. "It hasn't in the past but now I have a reason to." Rory gave Logan a look that was saying yeah okay like I will believe that so Logan continued. "Well put it this way I have two reasons to go. One my dads coming and being there may help me not have to go away next year. Two I really like my editor and would like to impress her." Logan said the last part with a huge smirk and Rory blushed a little.

Rory smiled and gave Logan a kiss. "Okay so I guess its settled we will go to school together. But really what will Colin and Finn say when they know that you voluntarily stayed longer at the paper then you have too? But Logan just so you know you don't need to try and impress me you do that already but it does help a little I guess." Her tone change from joking to serious but still light."

Logan smiled that did really make him happy. Logan spoke in a soft caring voice. "That's really good to know Ace and as for Colin and Finn they will just think what they have know for what they claim they have known longer then I have and that is how much I love you."

Rory was shocked by how sweet he was. Rory really did change him and she noticed how much at this moment. That a ex-playboy just told her how much he loved her. "That is so sweet Logan and I love you too."

Rory kissed him and he deepened the kiss until Rory broke away. "As much as I love this we have class and I really don't want to be late...Sorry."

Logan groaned "Way to kill the moment."

Rory looked at him and smirked one that imitated his own. The effect they had on each other was great in words, actions and maybe even their live style. "You know that's not all my fault...you could just blame Yale."

Logan laughed. "We could...but where would we be without Yale?"

Rory smiled as she walked out of the door and called to Logan. "Finishing what we started. Coming?"

This chapter is really short sorry I'm just running out of ides for it so please review and give me some if you want me to update soon. Sorry my chapters are so short but the thing is I don't have much time to write. I hoped you like the chapter I really wasn't aiming for that stuff to happen but it just happed. Thanks for reading. Please R&R!


End file.
